


Dark Sweet Lady

by chrissyliz



Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hair Braiding, Hair Kink, Lingerie, M/M, Old Married Couple, Self Confidence Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:48:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22768792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chrissyliz/pseuds/chrissyliz
Summary: George has some doubts about this current hairstyle. Ringo is there to make him feel better.Painter! AU
Relationships: George Harrison/Ringo Starr
Comments: 8
Kudos: 12





	Dark Sweet Lady

'I really need a haircut soon.' George thought when he checked himself in the mirror in the bathroom. It wasn't that he didn't liked a shorter hairstyle, he just didn't liked to go to the hairdresser . It was as simple as that but now he was taking a look in the mirror and thought about having his brown hair cut. It had already passed shoulder-length again. He stood there for quite some time, playing a little with some strands of hair. George sighed "A haircut then…".

"What's with a haircut?" His husband had entered the bathroom and George turned his head to look at him. "Uhm... I need one... don't you think?" He said and smiled faintly. "Well that's your decision, innit?" Ringo said and walked over to the younger, wrapping his arms around his waist. There was silence for a moment before George asked "Don't you think it looks weird?"

Ringo raised an eyebrow "What's weird about having longer hair? You had longer hair some years ago." The elder didn't quite understand what George was talking about, he would love him no matter what. George shook his head a little "I..I don't know... just thought you couldn't like it anymore..."

"I liked it back then in the 70s and I like it now." Richard leaned forward to placed a soft kiss on Georges cheek, his arms still gently wrapped around his waist. The younger nodded softly and leaned a little against the artist, mumbling "I don't look silly with it?... Considering my age..." Ringo began to move his hands over his back up to let his fingers slide through his hair. "Beauty has no age." He placed a soft kiss on Georges forehead before he continued talking "To be honest I was getting used to the length again, and if you let me I could braid it for you." He smiled a little and played with the silk hair.

George cheeks turned into a soft shade of pink but he nodded a little. "I... I think I would like to know how it looks like."

"Say no more." Richard chuckled softly and got a hairbrush out of the drawer along with a hair tie. With his free hand he grabbed Georges' and they walked upstairs to their bedroom.

"Sit down babe, make yourself comfortable." George nodded a little and sat down on their bed with his legs crossed. Richard got behind him, in a kneeling position and carefully began to brush Georges hair at first. "Tell me if I am too rough..." he said but gently kept on brushing the dark hair. The younger only mumbled a faint "Go on." His eyes were already closed and he enjoyed the tender feeling of his hair being brushed. "It feels nice.“ He added and Ringo continued for a little while before he started to braid his hair, he needed some tries before he was happy with the result. "All done." He said and smiled softly. "Let me see it." George got up to check himself in the mirror again, taking a closer look at the braid. He blushed a little but came back to Ringo with a sweet smile. "Thank you dear!“.

The elder chuckled a little "So you like it?“. He looked up at him, admiring how cute he actually looked with the braid and the soft blush on his face.

The author nodded quickly "Wait here!" He said and added "Don't look!" He giggled a little and Richard closed his eyes so he wouldn't look, George wanted to surprise him and he didn't dare to spoil the fun. He could hear that he had opened the wardrobe and was undressing rather quickly. Richard was getting a little impatient now but kept his eyes closed while George seemed to put on some other clothes. "Oh love... please hurry..." he muttered and earned a soft chuckle for that. Footsteps could be heard and Ringo mumbled "Can I open them now?" He could sense how close his lover was and he smirked a little "Please~?"

George snorted faintly "Yes, open them." Ringo opened his eyes and looked at his husband. He looked ravishing, wearing nothing but a black lingerie dress, revealing a little of his chest. The braid hung over his shoulder and George blushed a little more but kept looking at Ringo "You like it?“. He really hoped the elder did liked this piece of lingerie, it was a little see-through and George had fallen in love as soon as he had found it online.

"Come here and see how much I like it." Ringo had spread his legs a little, his growing erection more than noticeable in his pants. George nodded and came closer, sitting down on Ringos lap and earned a faint moan for this action.

The younger smirked a little at the sound and shifted a little on his lap, a little teasing wouldn't harm anybody. Ringo tried not to groan at the friction and bit his lips. George wrapped his arms around Ringos neck and leaned in for a tender kiss. The artist put his hands on Georges behind, squeezing a little while they snogged. Both were already breathing more heavily when they finally parted. "You look breathtaking, dear.“ Richard whispered, George still sitting on his lap, cheeks flushed. "So do you." He chuckled and began to unbutton the elders shirt rather quickly. Ringo chuckled softly at how eager he was right now and let his shirt fall to the ground. He let his hands move over Georges thighs, sliding under the thin black fabric up to his crotch, he actually wore some cute purple panties underneath and Richard couldn't help but press his palm softly against the bulging area. George had his eyes closed and moaned sweetly, feeling his half-hard dick twitching at the sudden touch. "Please..." he moved his hips a little, rubbing his still covered cock against Ringo's palm. "Please what darling~?“ Richard’s soft smile turned into a smirk and he caressed the others thigh with gentle strokes while George was still moving his hips desperately "Fuck..." he groaned and looked down at the elder. "Love me... show me how much you love me!" He almost whined and the elder nodded and took off the tiny piece of clothing for George. He was breathing heavily and pushed Ringo back on the bed, sitting on the elders thighs. Richard chuckled a little, though he was already hard by now, it was just so cute how eager George was getting. He bit his lower lip a little and reached out for the lube in the bed stand, George was getting more and more impatient with every second. "Hurry~" he wrapped his hand around Ringo’s cock, stroking him slowly.

The artist moaned softly and quickly put some lube on his cock before he spread some over Georges hole as well. The younger gasped at the cold liquid against this sensitive spot but smiled as well. "Y..yes." he mumbled and Richard leaned forward to whisper in his ear. "Ride me babe, show me how you can move those hips." His arms wrapped around Georges body and the author nodded quickly, moving a little so he could position himself over Richard’s cock.

The elder helped him with his hands placed on his hips. George cheeks were flushed and he began to lower himself down onto Ringo’s dick. Slowly he let it slide inside him, groaning at the feeling of being stretched out. He closed his eyes until it was all the way inside, clearly enjoying the feeling of being united again. Richard had tried his best not to sound too excited but he couldn't help himself and let out some noises of pleasure. "G..good... that's good babe..." he babbled and gazed at the beautiful face of his husband. "Please move... when yer comfortable." He said and stroke over his sides up to his chest. His fingertips lingered on the small nipples and slowly began to tease them a little.

George gasped softly and opened his eyes again while he began to move, very carefully at first, letting it move in and out slowly. He moaned softly while he picked up speed, watching Richard’s reaction. The elder was groaning faintly and reached one hand out to open Georges braid. His hair fell down in silk, dark waves and Richard gazed at his beauty. Sometimes he still couldn’t believe that George was his husband and it felt like he was in the most beautiful dream.

George couldn't help it and blushed but kept moving. Richard trailed his hand over the younger’s body, started to caress his chest and shoulders before his hand came to rest on his cheek. He stroke some hair out of his face and leaned in closer to kiss him, softly at first before George gave in an opened his mouth a little. The kiss become rougher and a little messy, George now moving in a steady pace, enjoying every moment of their sweet unison.

The kiss broke and George was gasping for air. "F...fuck, fuck...I..I am close." He babbled and bit his lips. Ringo was breathing heavier as well and nodded, he rested his head gently on Georges shoulder and wrapped his hand around his throbbing erection. He earned a soft whimper for this and Richard began to squeeze the others cock, making George groan in surprise. He moved now quickly up and down on Ringo’s member, feeling that certain spot being hit just at the right moment. It send him over the edge and he shut his eyes, clinging to Ringo while he released his load between their bodies. Richard came seconds later with some last rough thrusts inside his love, eyes closed and breathing heavily.

George got down from the elder and flopped down beside him. He stroke some hair out of his face and smiled softly "This... I needed this." He grinned like a fool and rolled over to peck Ringo’s cheek. "I love you, dear." He whispered and nuzzled his neck gently. „So, so much.“ He giggled and snuggled up against the elder.

Richard enjoyed the affections he received and smiled, running his hand over his back and playing a little with his hair. "I love your hair, it's nice to play with." He muttered and kissed the top of Georges head. "And I love that sexy dress you got…“ His hand moved gently over his shoulders. „I love you, baby.“ He leaned in to kiss him tenderly.

They parted after a while and George softly said "So... I think I won't get a haircut for now…“. He smiled cutely before they both started to chuckle.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, I am not much of a fanfic writer, but I hope you liked this little one-shot. More Painter AU content will follow soon. ♡


End file.
